


One Piece PETs: Trouble in Paradise

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [159]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Monkey & the Cat run off to play. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Trouble in Paradise

**One Piece PETs: Trouble in Paradise**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fun series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Straw Hats have disembarked at yet another island and this one had a beach!

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "BEACH TIME!!!!"

 

"YAY!!!" Aika cheered as she held her beach ball.

 

"Surfing, here we come!" Usopp added, holding his surfboard.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed, wearing a floatie.

 

 _"And sandcastles!"_ Kumi added.

 

"I can also catch up on my reading," Robin spoke up. "More Nancy Drew for me."

 

"I'm just gonna take a nap," Zoro yawned.

 

"Just don't get sunburned again, like last time," Robin warned.

 

"Relax, Robin," Zoro assured as he lay on his beach blanket. "This time, I'm wearing sunblock."

 

"Good," Robin smiled.

 

   Everyone started to have fun at the beach. Aika ran around in the sand with Kumi and they even played with the former's beach ball. Usopp was surfing with Chopper; Sanji was grilling hot dogs, burgers, kebabs, chicken, you name it. Blizzard just lied in the sand, taking a snooze. While he was sleeping, a crab scuttled by him. Then, it went up and pinched his ear.

 

***YIPE!!!***

 

Blizzard awoke with a jolt, running around and yelping in pain. What's worse was that the crab was still hanging onto his ear.

 

 _"GET IT OFF!!!"_ he screamed. _"GET IT OFF!!!"_

 

Eventually, the crab did let go, leaving the poor wolf-dog in agony.

 

"Blizzard!" Chopper cried as he ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"

 

 _"No!"_ the wolf-dog answered. _"Do I LOOK okay to you!?"_

 

"...Sorry I asked." Chopper apologized.

 

At any rate, he tended to Blizzard's ear.

 

 _"Thanks, Chopper,"_ Blizzard spoke. _"Sorry I yelled."_

 

"Don't worry about it," replied Chopper. "Glad that crab let go."

 

 _"Me, too."_ agreed Blizzard.

 

   Meanwhile, everyone else continued with their routines. Robin was reading her book while Zoro lied beside her, snoring. Aika and Kumi were still playing with the former's beach ball. However, Kumi accidentally bit it, causing it to pop.

 

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "My beach ball!"

 

 _"Sorry, Aika,"_ Kumi whimpered. _"I got a little too excited."_

 

"It's all right, Kumi," responded Aika. "I can always get a new one."

 

She pet her puppy on her head; Kumi smiled and wagged her tail.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

All the while, Sanji was cooking lunch. Of course, it was a bit hard, knowing Luffy was eyeballing the food.

 

 _'So hungry...'_ the Capuchin Monkey Man thought.

 

His stomach let out a deep growl.

 

"Be patient, Luffy," said Sanji. "It'll be ready soon."

 

"All right," replied Luffy.

 

At that instant, he felt Nami's head rest on his shoulder.

 

"Oh, hi, Nami," Luffy greeted. "What's up?"

 

"Oh, nothing much," Nami answered, moving her tail towards Luffy's.

 

Luffy froze when he felt it rub against his ass.

 

"Meep...!" he squeaked.

 

Nami grinned and grabbed Luffy's right butt cheek.

 

"WHOO!!" Luffy whooped in surprise. "Uh...Nami? Is there something on your mind?"

 

"Yes..." Nami answered...with a lustful look in her eyes.

 

"...Oh," Luffy realized.

 

"Wanna have a little quickie, Puddin' Pop?" Nami asked.

 

"...As long as we're back by lunch," Luffy answered.

 

"You got it!" Nami giggled with a wink.

 

She lifted Luffy up bridal style and took him deep into the island's jungle.

 

"...Where are Big Brother and Big Sis Nami going?" Aika asked.

 

 _"Uh...look! Seashells!!"_ Blizzard exclaimed, pointing in a random direction.

 

"Yay!!" Aika cheered as she ran off.

 

Blizzard sighed.

 

 _"Too close."_ he murmured.

 

 _"So, where are they going?"_ Kumi asked, startling the wolf-dog.

 

_"AAH!! H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"_

 

 _"A while,"_ Kumi answered. _"So, where are they really going?"_

 

 _"Exploring."_ Blizzard lied.

 

_"Seriously, Blizzard, what are they doing?"_

 

_"Wouldn't you rather go look for seashells with Aika?!"_

 

 _"Okay,"_ Kumi answered with a shrug.

 

The Akita Inu puppy ran off to Aika's location and Blizzard sighed in relief.

 

 _"Oh, jeez, that was too close."_ he said. _"These kids are killing me!"_

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

Luffy and Nami went deep into the jungle.

 

"This looks like a good spot," the former noted as he and the latter arrived at a bed of palm leaves. "So...let's do this?"

 

"Hell, yes." Nami answered as she grabbed Luffy and proceeded to make out with him.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy moaned. "God, you're so delicious..."

 

"So are you," Nami spoke as she kissed him.

 

"Thanks..." Luffy replied as he slipped his tongue into Nami's mouth.

 

   She moaned as she allowed him to explore the wet oral cavern. While doing so, he undid her halter bikini top and dropped it on the ground. Nami responded by removing his swim trunks. Next, she pulled away from her Monkey Man and took a few steps back from him. Afterwards, she spun around and slipped off her bikini bottom, bending herself over as she did, giving Luffy a _very_ splendid view of her juicy ass.

 

***SPROING!***

 

Little Luffy soon became wide awake.

 

 _"Come on inside, boys,"_ Nami spoke in a sultry and pursing her lips.

 

Luffy smirked and he removed his hat, revealing a condom underneath it.

 

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"You're a regular box of Crackerjacks," she noted. "Now, put that thing on and get in here."

 

"You don't have to tell me twice, pussycat." Luffy replied, placing the condom over his schlong and entered Nami.

 

"Mm~!!" Nami hummed. "Luffy...!!!"

 

The Capuchin Monkey Man started to move at a moderate pace.

 

"Aah! Aaahh!! AAAAAAHHH!!"

 

If that didn't drive her wild, Luffy began spanking her.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she yowled. "OH, YES!!! YES, LUFFY!!!"

 

   In an instant, Luffy began to squeeze her cans. He even tweaked her nips as he rammed into her womanhood. That only drove Nami absolutely wild.

 

"HAA!!! HAA!!! HAA!!! HAA!!!" she panted as her eyes rolled halfway into her head and her tongue lulled out of her mouth.

 

Luffy panted as he kept going.

 

"Damn, you're getting really tight...!" he grunted. "Any longer and you might just...!!"

 

On that, Nami came. She sighed out of great satisfaction, panting heavily.

 

"Oh, great Ceiling Cat..." she gasped. "That was great!"

 

"No kidding...!" Luffy agreed, out of breath.

 

He pulled out of Nami, slowly.

 

"Mm..." Nami hummed.

 

Luffy smiled and touched his forehead against hers.

 

"Love you, Nami." he spoke. "You know that, right?"

 

"Of course I do, Gummy Monkey," Nami answered, wrapping her arms around her fiance and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy moaned.

 

After a few seconds, Nami pulled away, saying, "We should go back to the others."

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "I think Sanji might have lunch ready."

 

So, they got dressed and walked back to the beach. Sure enough, everyone was eating lunch.

 

"Big brother, Big Sis, where've you been?" Aika asked. "We started eating without you!"

 

"Lucky for you, we've still got some food left," added Sanji. "Dig in."

 

It only took half a second for Luffy to start chowing down. Nami sighed at his gluttony, but she smiled, nonetheless.

 

 _'No surprise he'd be hungry after all that sex,'_ she thought.

 

Soon, she started to eat, too.

 

"Hm," she hummed. "these hot dogs are great, Sanji!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy concurred.

 

"Thank you!" Sanji replied.

 

"I've had better," Zoro spoke up.

 

Sanji growled viciously, baring his fangs.

 

"Guys, please, no fighting," Nami spoke up. "We're here to have fun."

 

"Yes, Nami," Sanji complied. "Sorry."

 

Zoro didn't say anything.

 

"Don't you have anything to say?" Robin asked her mate.

 

"No," Zoro answered, only for Robin to elbow him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!!"

 

"Apology accepted," Nami replied. "Now, shut up."

 

Zoro flattened his ears in irritation as he frowned.

 

 _'Fucking bitch,'_ he thought.

 

 _'Fuck you, Zoro.'_ Nami mentally retorted.

 

"AGH!!" Zoro cried as he held his head. "Stay outta my head!!"

 

 _'Ha ha ha!'_ Nami laughed in her head. _'Oh, I love doing that.'_

 

Aika blinked in confusion and Nami only pet her head.

 

"Don't read too much into it, honey," she told her. "Let's just enjoy our lunch."

 

"Yes, Big Sis," Aika replied.

 

That is just what everyone else did.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Good eatin'," Luffy remarked, rubbing his engorged belly. "Thanks Sanji."

 

"Don't mention it." replied the cook.

 

Aika used this opportunity to climb on to her older half-brother's gut and bounce on it. Luffy was too lethargic to notice.

 

"Meat, meat, meat..." he muttered.

 

Nami giggled at this.

 

"Silly monkey," she spoke. "Usually full of energy, but then when his stomach gets too full, it's like he's a completely different person."

 

"It's also fun to jump on his belly!" Aika added as she continued bouncing on Luffy's gut.

 

 _"If you keep that up, you might make him puke,"_ Kumi said.

 

"It's never happened before," Aika replied. "Why should now be any different?"

 

 _"First time for everything,"_ Kumi answered. _"You never know."_

 

During all of this, Luffy only snored. Nami smiled and rolled her eyes. With the others, Usopp and Chopper are currently looking for seashells.

 

"Ooh! Found one!" Chopper said, holding up a conch shell.

 

"Me, too!" Usopp exclaimed, holding up a seashell the size of his own hand.

 

"Here's another!" Chopper added, holding up a pink clam shell.

 

"Nice!" Usopp praised. "Let's look for more!"

 

That is exactly what they did.

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped as she went to go help. "Hey! Can I look for some, too?"

 

"Of course!" Chopper answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she leaped for joy. "Come on, Kumi!"

 

Kumi barked in response as she followed after the Wolf Girl; Nami giggled at them.

 

"How cute," she commented.

 

"Indeed," Robin concurred.

 

"Not that cute," Zoro chimed in.

 

Robin pulled on his ear in response.

 

"Ow!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Zoro, be nice." Robin scolded. "We're here to enjoy ourselves."

 

Zoro only grumbled to himself.

 

"Sourpuss." Nami muttered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Aika and Kumi had now grown very tired.

 

"Big Sis Nami?" the Wolf Girl inquired as she sleepily rubbed her eye. "Can we go home, now?"

 

"Yes, Aika," Nami responded as she picked her younger sister up.

 

   Luffy, back to his slim frame, smiled and pet Aika on the head. Kumi yawned as she sat next to them. Luffy picked her up and carried her off as the others packed up their things. As they walked back to their ship, his and Nami's tails were wrapped together.

 

"I had fun, Luffy," Nami spoke up.

 

"Yeah, me too," Luffy concurred. "and Nami?"

 

"Yes, Luffy?" Nami replied. "What's up?"

 

"Don't you think it's kind of weird?" Luffy asked.

 

"What is?" Nami inquired.

 

"The fact that we haven't been attacked by any wild animals since we docked here," Luffy answered. "Isn't that weird?"

 

"...Yeah, you're right." Nami agreed. "Oh, well."

 

Just as everyone had boarded their ship...

 

***GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!***

 

(A/N: You really think I was gonna make it that easy for them?)

 

Everyone turned and saw a gigantic lizard, charging at them.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed.

 

"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!!!" Franky yelled.

 

"FRANKY, FLOOR IT!!!!" Luffy shouted. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!!!!!"

 

"COUP DE BURST!!!!"

 

With that, the _Sunny_ soon flew off, just moments before the lizard could catch the crew.

 

"Suck it, ya overgrown reptile!" Luffy shouted, giving the lizard the finger.

 

   Good thing Aika and Kumi were still asleep, otherwise, Luffy would be one very sorry Monkey Man. In any case, they made it to another location in the New World.

 

"Man, that was close!" Zoro shouted. "That thing even had ME scared!"

 

"And, usually, almost nothing scares you!" Usopp added.

 

Sanji snickered a bit, although, Zoro smacked him in the back of his head.

 

"Ow!" he cried.

 

"Laugh again, see what happens!" Zoro barked.

 

"What'd you say, Moss Head!?" questioned Sanji.

 

***BAP! BAP!***

 

Luffy socked both the swordsman and the cook on their heads.

 

"Shut up," he hissed with a fierce glare. "you're gonna wake up Aika and Kumi."

 

"Sorry," the cook and swordsman apologized.

 

"That's better," Luffy nodded. "Now, get outta here."

 

Sanji and Zoro did just that. When it came to Aika, Luffy doesn't play around.

 

 _'Another thing I love about Luffy,'_  Nami thought as she and her captain took the little ones to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me work out the hentai in my system!


End file.
